Dave Strider
Dave Strider is a Knight of Time, and see's it as his duty to take care of the people around him, even at a sacrifice to himself. While he's not going to sacrifice himself for anyone or anything that comes up, he's willing to put himself on the line for the things he believes deeply. Skills and Abilities * Master Swordsman: Unrivaled swordsman * Time Manipulation: Ability to stop and slow down time. * Time Travel: Ability to move forward and backwards in time at will. * Time Sense: Ability to sense changes in Time and objects moving through the Time stream when they cross his personal timeline * Flash Step: Ability to move at super sonic speeds, capable of crossing massive distances in moments Personality Dave is a sarcastic and random young man at first glance, often hiding his more serious, and often times cynical view of those around them. This tends to be entirely reversed when he's involved in any professional matter with the Riftguard, where he always regards everything with a level of stoic seriousness. History Dave has been wandering the areas around town over the course of several months, exploring The Town and its outlying forests. He has continued to create loops of time travel to keep himself in sync with his sister, Rose Lalonde. At the end of this period, he put in an application with the Riftguard, the last person to be hired by the former Captain, Sephiroth. This test was one of the few times Dave pushed himself to succeed in combat without using some of his more powerful forms of Time Manipulation, intending to impress the Captain. After his trial, he was given his badge and became the 30th Riftguard to join the organization. During the Cyborg Nazi invasion, Dave spent a vast amount of time attacking enemies from the shadows, and took part in attempting to rescue as many civilians as he could, while searching for the Captain of the Riftguard. Following this, He went back to just before the invasion, breaking into The Captains office, copying and whipping all Riftguard files from the mans computer. He has since spent a great deal of time reading over the material, and planning to help re-establish the group. Dave has since taken over nearly every aspect of Sephiroths role in the Riftguard, slowly but surely eventually filling the gp left by the death of the previous Captain. While some members of the guard would rather not, most of them trust Dave to handle any situation as it arises. Having shown himself to be trustworthy. Shortly after the release of the Dimensional Gate by Celestia in front of the Riftguard HQ< Dave was almost unanimously elected as the Second Captain of the Riftguard. Almost right after this decision he began plans to expand the organization. Since this decision he expanded the organization to both Lumina and Rotan. Both expansion projects being total throughout those countries along with already established outposts and headquarters in Equestria. During this time many members have joined the Riftguard as both Riftguard and Retrievers, leaving the organization far better then it had ever been in the past, among these was Riftguard Xion, who due to a lack of other members of the group to take on new people as partners, ended up being assigned to Dave himself. Through the course of their time working together Dave has spent a great deal of time working with her, helping her work to be stronger and faster through constant sparing sessions, and even giving clues into his own views on why fighting and being strong is a necessary thing, leading up to a friendly relationship between the two, but not much more. This changed at a later point in time when Dave found her upset following a fight with her then fiance Crona, leading to him spending a fair amount of time making her feel better and taking a more personal interest in her well being. Starting with him insisting she didn't spend Valentines day hold up on her own and going on to the two of them exploring various worlds in the Kingdom Hearts universe upon Dave realizing it was full of worlds based on Disney movies. This eventually came to a head when she ended up breaking things off with Crona, leaving Dave to comfort her and with a poor opinion of the Mestier. During the course of attempting to cheer her up and make her feel better the two kissed. Leaving both of them feeling extremely conflicted about how they felt. This situation would continue for around the next month or so before they finally sat down and talked about it, leading to the two of them growing closer instead of deciding to remain friends. During the next year things were mostly easy going for the Captain of the Riftguard, with expansions into numerous countries and a headquarters being built on the Seat of the World. Daves office remained at the original headquarters during this period of time, leading to him being involved in the conflict with Thanos. This conflict saw an argument between himself and Xion, who wanted him to stay out of the rising confrontation. Dave refused to put his safety ahead of rescuing his captured friend, Wade Wilson, leading to an attack directly on Thanos ship which lead to the Mad Titans defeat and the capture of the Infinity Stones. Dave eventually fashioned the Time Gem onto a wedding ring which he used to propose to Xion with, ensuring that if she said yes he would no longer have to worry about outliving her, along with giving her another tool to ensure she would be able to protect herself. Relationship Guide *Rose Lalonde - Sister *Wade Wilson - Best Friend *Sephiroth - Rival/Sparing partner *Bailey - Friend/Ex-girlfriend *Six - Friend *Roxy Lalonde - Ex-girlfriend/momdaughter *Xion - Fiance